Goomba
Goombas are one of regular enemies from the Super Mario Bros. media franchise. It previously fought a Koopa Troopa in the 4th episode of Death Battle, Goomba VS Koopa. It also fought Waddle Dee in an episode of One Minute Melee. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Goomba vs Creeper (Completed) * Dan Hibiki vs Goomba (Completed) * Goomba VS Froggit * Goomba VS Glass Joe * Goomba VS Moto Bug * Goomba VS Octorok (Completed) * Goomba vs Primid * Goomba vs Waddle Dee Battles Royale * Common Baddies Battle Royale * Common Enemy Battle Royale (Abandoned) * Idiots Battle Royale * Super Mario Enemy Battle Royale (completed) With other Goombas * Waddle Dees vs Goombas With Koopa * Koopa & Goomba VS Moblin & Octorok * Scratch and Grounder Vs. Goomba and Koopa With Bowser's Army * Dr. Eggman vs Bowser (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 3 * Draws: 2 Possible Opponents *Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) *Corporal Pig (Angry Birds) History Goombas as a species were once allied with the Mushroom Kingdom. However, when the Koopa Troop declared war on the Mushroom Kingdom some years ago, many Goombas defected. Though they were initially less prominent within the Koopa Troop than races like the Shy Guys, as seen in Yoshi's Island, they quickly became the most notable component of that group besides the eponymous Koopas, and have since become one of the most prolific races in gaming. Death Battle Info (Official) Basic Combat Strategies *Charges into opponents *Not very strong *Adapts well to various environments *Useless Fangs Goomba's Shoe *Gives jumping ability *Cannot be pierced by Spikes or Spinies *Also called "Kuribo's Shoe" *Can be stolen easily Paragoomba Wings *Enables slow flight *Better suited for hovering *Easily clipped *Can drop Micro-Goombas as living bombs * Baby Killers Telekinesis Powers? *Can use baseball bats w/o hands & arms *Not really, they're just weird like that... Death Battle Info (Fanon) Basics *A mushroom-like creature with a pair of small feet, closely resembling the shiitake mushroom. *Approximately 70 centimeters tall, or about 2 feet and 4 inches. Basic Combat Strategies *Main strategies are patrols and frontal assaults. **Goombas on patrol will march back and forth between large objects such as pipes. They will often be in groups of three or so, walking in a row. Sometimes, a solitary Goomba will patrol a small circle. Al **Charging Goombas will run straight at their foe at a moderate pace, regardless of unfavorable odds or common sense. *Typically bites opponents, with the occasional headbutt, roll, headbonks, and kicks. **The headbonk is a headbutt preceded by a jump into the air. **Some have shot thorns, a mid-ranged attack *Capable of swimming; used to attack enemies Goomba Tower *A Goomba formation where two to ten Goombas will stand on one another. *As Goombas are vulnerable from above, this reduces the danger of jumping opponents. *Individual Goombas in a tower can still be defeated, but this doesn't destroy the tower as a whole. *A Goombas Tower can be destroyed with a single ground pound *Towers can include a non-Goomba ally or item on top. Goomba's Shoe *A somewhat rare vehicle *Allows a Goomba to jump upon foes **Jump heights are shorter than those of Mario **Allow user to leap on spikes and spiky enemies without harm. **These have also been shown to defeat Thwomps and Boos, both of which are typically enemies Mario himself has trouble dispatching and one of which is an incorporeal entity. *Can be equipped with wings *Can be grown larger by a Super Mushroom *Stiletto variant **More powerful **Large Stilettos can smash through blocks and shoot shockwaves from the impact Other Equipment *Can hold balloons, which allow for vertical flight until they eventually pop, after which the Goomba can land on a platform and fight as usual. *Super Leaf and Super Bell can grant Goombas limited flight and new attacks, similar to Mario himself. *Can wear diving helmets to walk along the ocean floor. *Can use Ice Skates to skate over ice. *Can equip himself with a Brick Block to fool and attack Mario. *Can equip himself with spiked, red chestnuts. **Only reveals himself when burnt. *Lifesaver Telekinesis Powers *This strange ability is lampshaded in-universe as being mysterious. However, it was seemingly reconfirmed in New Super Mario Bros U, where some hold balloons. *The largest object moved is a baseball bat, no more than approximately three pounds, or about 1.3 kilograms. Furthermore, all objects moved are within close proximity. *In-game attributes suggest that telekinesis allows for only average pitching of a baseball and subpar batting, suggesting that it is best used for manipulating only light objects, even within a short distance. *Consistently behave in a "right-handed" fashion. Varieties Big Goomba *Two times taller than the normal Goomba. **One variety, the Mega Goomba, is four times the typical height. *Attack power increases to a similar magnitude as height. *Remain vulnerable to attacks from above, though there is some improvement *Some Big/Mega Goombas are composed of multiple smaller Goombas *A Goomba was able to transform into a bigger Goomba seemingly on it's lonesome in New Super Mario Bros. DS, although it's notable that the sound clip that plays when a player acquires a Mega Mushroom plays as the Goomba transforms, which might imply they can carry power-ups on person and use them in battle. Paragoombas *Have a pair of wings, allowing for limited flight. *Best used either for hovering or hopping along the ground *Though true flight is possible, it is slow and doesn't allow for attacks. *Can drop Micro-Goombas, which leap upon foes to hinder their movement. *Becomes A Powerful Admin XD Feats *Has killed Mario many times before. However, it is highly possible that this is just a game mechanic. *Sturdy enough to send a speeding kart carrying Bowser and Bowser Jr. spinning, slowing it to a near-stop. *Despite their bullheaded nature, Goombas are fairly intelligent. Individual Goombas such as Goombario and Goombella displayed greater knowledge of Mario's enemies than he did, a "University of Goom" exists, and various Goombas have been seen repairing damaged buildings. *One Goomba completely destroyed a boulder that was much larger than him Weaknesses *Often defeated with a single attack from above or projectile. **Especially vulnerable to attacks from above or that strike his skull. *Stupid enough to run off of cliffs with no intention of suicide. Trivia *In the 1986 anime film; the Goombas are, ironically, intelligent and deceitful. They also had retractable arms. *He, alongside Koopa Troopa, are the first characters from the Super Mario Bros franchise to appear in Death Battle. Gallery Goomba.png Goomba.jpg 200px-Goomba Artwork - Super Mario 3D World.png Goomba Gigante.png 1000px-Goomba look NSMBU.png Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Completed Profile Category:Flight Users Category:Male Category:Mario characters Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Returning Combatants Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Shapeshifters Category:Soldier Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villains Category:Weapons, Armors, and Skills Category:Henchmen